A Vampire of a Different Nature
by The Keeper of Dark Shadows
Summary: People always say vampires are always one of three things: cruel, remorseless,or an emotionless blood sucker. Does anyone at least try to get to know them? Well what happens when one of your friends becomes that vampire everyone is scared of? Can Prince Gumball help his newly turned friend cope with being a candy vampire or will he end up on the menu? MarshallxFionna and GumballxOC
1. Vampire Attacks in the Candy Kingdom

**Hi Guys ^^ im kinda happy about reposting this story lol I had taken it down because I had little to no time to post or anything but now thanks to my friend lg6884 VDN is back and better in my point of view but I hope you enjoy**

**Now set back relax and enjoy ****_A Vampire of a Different Nature_**

* * *

The Candy Prince frowned. The color drained candy was ranting frantically about this mysterious monster biting her and draining every last bit of pink out of its cotton candy flavored body. Prince Gumball just sighed and waved off the troubled piece of candy to Doctor Prince. He already knew what the victim had. Bruising around the neck, possibly some claw marks, and two jagged fang marks in the neck.

"Sir?" Peppermint Maid came walking in with a tray of hot tea. "I thought a hot drink would sooth you" She said handing him the cup.

"Thank you PM..." he took a sip but it just tasted bitter. The pink prince slumped into his throne. "How could I have let this happen PM?" He sighed angrily. "How could I let this monster escape?!" His voice raised in frustration. "That is three victims in two days."

"The sun will be setting in about an hour sir" PM took the cup from her prince, "Maybe we should contact Fionna for her assistants in the matter of capturing and or killin-"

"No!" Gumball shouted. He blushed when he saw the confused startled look on his maid's face, "S-sorry, we just can't afford to lose such a valuable scientific discovery."

"I see..." Peppermint Maid mumbled, "I will call Miss Fionna right away and tell her of the situation." With that the tiny red and white maid ran off.

Gumball sat alone with his frustrations. _How..._ he thought, _How could I let such a sweet girl turn into a blood thirsty animal..._ The image flashed into his mind. _Her slim body shaking from the new chemical in her veins. Her lovely angel like voice turning into something that sounded like it dragged itself from the Nightosphere. The pain was written all over her face. _Gumball shuttered. God he had never felt guilt before, but this was too much.

"Hey PG" Fionna smiled walking in.

"Hey boi!" Cake beamed, "Where's my Man so he can protect me from this new nasty vampire on the loose."

Gumball sat up, "Lord Monochromicorn is in the stables out back if you would like to see him."

"See ya!" Cake was gone.

Gumball let out another sigh, "I'll brief you on tonight's mission." He started walking towards the empty hallway. He motioned for her to fallow, "I have made a mistake about two day's ago. I had invited over one of the brightest minds to help me crack the DNA of the undead." He paused gritting his teeth slightly. "Something happened..." Gumball stopped in front of a set double doors. He rested his hands on the handles.

"What happened, Gumball?" Fionna asked, not liking this side of the scientist.

"It doesn't matter really." he mumbled replying the memory in his head. "All that matters now is that we catch the vampire that she's become."

Hunger gnawed at her stomach. She moaned lightly rolling over in the grass.

"AH!" she screamed and jerked up. Burnt flesh filled her nose and her hand felt like it was on fire. The newly awoken vampire looked around. Sunlight peered through the trees branches. The sacred vampire crawled further back into the shade, rubbing her hand. That hunger started to claw at her mind along with her stomach.

"Mmmm what happened?" she moaned has she brushed her white hair out of her eyes. Something sticky was left on her hands. "uh..." It was pink, _and it smelled wonderful _she thought. Her stomach urged her to lick this strange liquid, and that's what she did.

It was sweet and powerful, and no other words to describe it. She kept licking her figures. She needed more. Lots more to kill the hunger. Her purple eyes scanned the skies. The light had disappeared. So now she could go looking for more of this pink gel like food.

The white-haired vampire stood. The pain of hunger had already blurred her vision. _Just keep moving..._ She thought _Just keep moving and you'll find something. _That sweet scent filled her nostrils again. The world seemed to blur as she started moving faster and faster. The scent was getting stronger and stronger the faster she ran.

"It's getting closer" A growl accumulated in the back of her throat. She was going to get to it. A figure started to appear in the distance. _Mine..._

A scream echoed throughout the Candy Kingdom.

"This way!" Fionna yelled taking off running. Gumball followed after her, his silver weapon clinging together as he ran.

_Oh Glob please don't let us be too late,_he thought. Fionna Ran into the woods with a determine look on her face. Gumball prayed to himself that his vampire didn't kill anyone. The blond-haired human skitted to a stop. Her eyes widen. Gumball finally ran up to see what his human friend was gawking at.

There in front of them was a creature with white hair with black tips. Pink blood smeared on her face and eyes glowing hot pink. At her feet laid a withered gumdrop girl with blood gushing from her side.

"No!" Gumball shouted. The creature hissed and attacked.

Time seemed to slow. Gumball watched as the candy vampire lunched at him. _How could have I done this to you?_ He closed his eyes ready for the vampire to end him, just like he ended her.

_**THUD!**_

Gumball opened his eyes. Caralie laid on her back with a silver stake in her stomach. That high pitch scream brought back memories. She struggled to pull the silver out but every time she touched it her hands sizzled.

"HA take that you blood sucking parasite!" Fionna laughed, but stopped when she saw the morbid look on the prince's face. "Gumball?" she asked worry in her voice.

The pink prince sighed ignoring his human friend. He pulled out a small gun. He was going to put this vampire to rest. Gumball took aim and pulled the trigger.

The colorful dart landed in the vampires leg, instantly knocking her out. Gumball quietly walked over and pulled the silver out of the poor girl's stomach. _What am I going to do with you know_ he thought.

Fionna took a step beside her pink friend, looking at the vampire at their feet, "Who is she?"

Gumball sighed and picked up the white-haired vampire, "Her name is Caralie Cornelia Zare," Fionna's eyes widen slightly and finished Gumball's statement "Princess of Death"


	2. It's a Long Story

Hunger made Caralie's mind stir, but it was the light in the room that caused her to fully wake up. The vampire moaned loudly. She tried blocking the light but her arms didn't respond. She tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't move. Why_ can't I move?! _Caralie's purple eyes started to adjust.

The room had light pink walls and different beeping machines were spread across the room. Caralie looked down. Her arms and ankles had been bonded to the bed she was laying in.

"How did I get here..." She asked herself quietly.

That familiar scent filled the air, and Caralie instantly started to drool.

"I had to shoot you with a dart gun after one of my friends rammed a silver stake into your stomach." Gumball said walking in wearing his lab coat and a pair of glasses. He had a clip bored in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Wha?" Caralie tried sitting up, but the restraints stopped her once again. As Gumball got closer that amazing aroma got stronger. Two needle sharp pains formed in Caralie's mouth. That pain in her stomach demanded to be filled.

Gumball watched as the white haired vampire started biting at the air. Her fangs had popped out and the vacant look in her eyes made her look like a starving animal. _This is just getting sad_, he thought.

"I need food" she cried. "It hurts! I need food!" Her claws dug into the bed.

"I've arranged for Doctor Prince to bring over some candy blood for you..." Gumball's words sound cold, and Caralie stopped pulling on her restraints. The expression on her face said it all. She doesn't remember what happened...

Gumball got closer to her and took a seat beside her bed, "Caralie what do you remember?"

That smell was stronger, so much stronger. That pain in her stomach grew. "I-I-I" _Concentrate_ She yelled at herself.

"Caralie it might help if you take a deep in through your mouth." Gumball pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The pink prince stared at the pool of drool forming in her mouth as she took a deep breath in.

"I remember you showing me the formula the walking dead..." she paused. "Than I woke up in the woods with this hunger" She looked up at Gumball. Her eyes were like a hypnotist's voice. Soothing and deep, but so easy to get lost in. "You smell so delicious" She mumbled quietly. Her pupils had enlarged themselves to where her eyes were nearly black. Caralie licked her lips. Her fangs were pressed against her lower lip.

Gumball sighed. Would she even remember this conversation if she blacked out again?

"My king?"

Gumball looked behind him. Peppermint Maid was standing in the door way. "The blood has arrived, sir."

The prince nodded his head. "Very well" he stood up. "Let's get everything ready to release her..."

Gumball looked at the clear dome. It was about twenty feet in diameter. Plenty of space for her to walk around in. This was strictly for her to eat and train in. Gumball had called that dreadful vampire king for help. Under normal circumstances he would have called anyone else, but this was not a normal problem. Before Caralie had her accident, She was dealing with some problems in the Death Worlds before she decided to vacation in Candy Kingdom.

"What a great way to spend your vacation..." he mumbled watching the white haired vampire walk study her new surroundings.

A loud beep went off and a small cut out opened in the top of the dome. A couple bags of blood were thrown from the opening. Caralie didn't even give them time to hit the ground to go after them. She jumped through the air, eyes glowing red and claws looking deadly.

Gumball watched as she tore into the first bag. It looked more like she was bathing in the blood rather than drinking. He sighed as she ripped into the other bags.

"Totally bathing in it..." Gumball mumbled. Caralie was coated in the pink blood. Her hair was now the same color as his skin. The hospital gown was sticky from the plasma. Gumball made a mental note to order more hospital gowns for the vampire.

"A vampire... Not only that but a _candy_ vampire" laughter echoed in the room. "Only a loser like you could pull this off"

_Oh no..._ "Marshall there is no use in hiding. Please come out." Gumball huffed crossing his arms.

The Vampire King appeared right beside him. "Awww does someone have their panties in a bunch cause he made a psycho killer?" Marshall asked in a childish voice. His smile faded when he saw Caralie drenched in pink gore. He smirked, "Oh now doesn't that look fun. You really like them kinky don't you?"

Gumball glared.

"Oh come on Gummy." The vampire king laughed, "What do you expect me to do in a time like this?"

"I expect you to act like a civilized being!" He shouted.

Marshall's eyes widen slightly, "Wo man relax" He ran his fingers through his hair. "So um give me the low down on your blood thirsty girlfriend."

"She's not my girl friend" he mumbled. The pink prince plopped into one of the spinning chairs in the room. "It started about three days ago..."

_Caralie had finished packing her stuff into the room Gumball had showed her. She knew this was strictly a science call, but it was still nice of him to provide her with such a lovely room. The walls were a soft baby blue with little darker blue trees painted on the walls. Her bed was a nice blue berry color with a gray bed frame. It was nothing compared to her chamber back in the 1__st__ Dead World, but it was... what's the word? _Sweet, _Yeah that was it._

_ A knock on the door made the white haired girl look up. It was the Gumball. _

_ "Are you ready to come see the lab?" he asked smiling. For a second Caralie wondered if the Candy Prince ever had an alternative motives for inviting her into his kingdom. _

_ "Of course" She smiled and walked out the door with him. _

_ Gumball continued to talk as Caralie listened. He went on about he may have found a permanent cure for flesh eaters, but they were still some problems he wanted her to look at. Like the chromosomes that caused one to crave flesh, and how to stop the animal instinct from fully taking over ones mind._

_ "I've read from your studies that you can reprogram some chromosomes to do different things. Do you think that we could change the flesh eating one into something less-" _

_ "Violent?" Caralie interrupted as they turned into the lab._

_ "Precisely!" Gumball smiled. He walked over to a white board."Here is what I have so far, but you can see where I got stumped..." The pink prince gestured towards the sudden stop in the formula. _

_ "I see" Caralie picked up a laser pin, and started off where he left off. Gumball watched as she worked. "I think if we added a vampire chromosome here than that would give our flesh eaters a little more control over their basic hungers."_

_ Gumball studied the problem, "I think I see where you are going..." he mumbled still working out the problem in his head. His eyes widen, "I see!" he bolted over to his test tubes, "Vampires can natural over come their desire to destroy and feed on everything!" He pulled up a tube that had _Marshall _written across it._

"Hold up!"Marshall interrupted the story with an angry tone in his voice. "You have my DNA! How in the bloody Nightosphere did you get my DNA!"

"You are a slob. I can't help it if you do not clean after yourself while you are in my home. Now shut up and let me finish the story." Gumball took off his crown and ran his fingers through his pink hair. "Oh Glob where was I? Well after a few hours of brainstorming, we found out the vampire DNA could not sustain the the flesh eating desire. So we started thinking of some new replacements. So instead of a flesh craving they would crave"

_"Candy!" Gumball smiled at the newly formed DNA. "So instead of the zombies craving flesh they will crave candy." He was so giddy with excitement. "I can not wait to try this on one of the zombies." _

_ "I'm glad I was able to help." Caralie smiled as she rested against the lab table. "If I've known you needed this much help, I would've come sooner." _

_ "Well my thoughts have been else where..." he mumbled looking at his desk. The picture of Fionna was standing there. He sighed. _

_ "Let me guess" She said getting closer to him, "Heartbreak?" Caralie tilted her head slightly knowing she was right._

_ Gumball nodded his head, "She chose that brute of a vampire king over me."_

_ "You live and learn, I guess." Caralie mumbled, "Well if you wanna talk some more I'm here for the next few weeks." She gave a weak smile. "I just got dumped if that makes you feel better." _

_ Gumball shook his head no, "Not really, but-'_

_ "__**OOOOHHHHH GUMMY BEAR!" **_

_That high pitch voice made Gumball's hair stand on end, "Oh no..." he whined as the Ice Queen flew through the window._

_ "Oh Gummy Wummy there you are!" The crazy cougar charged at him. _

_ "Get away from me you gross ice hag!" Gumball yelled dropping the vile of DNA, and running across the room. _

_ "But baby-" The ice queen stopped and looked at Caralie. "Who the Glob are you?" If looks could kill Caralie would be in the Dead Worlds right now. "You lying cheating bastard!" She yelled at Gumball. "She's not even pretty!' Fury burned in her eyes as she picked the vile of DNA._

_ "Ice Queen NO!" Gumball yelled as the Ice queen threw the vile at Caralie. The container shattered into Caralie's chest, staining her cloths. The pink liquid started to expand and cover the white haired girl's body._

_ "oh no..." Gumball mumbled, as the liquid started to swallow her body whole. Caralie screamed at the top of her lungs in pain._

_ The Ice Queen stared at the screaming girl, "Serves you right for taking my man" He gaze turned to Gumball "Come talk to me when you are ready to apologize" and with that she floated out the window._

_ Sizzling started coming from Caralie's body, "__**GUMBALL! HEELLPP!**__" She continued to scream as Gumball ran over to her. Not a signal thought could form in his head. What could he do? There had been no study on this before. How could he know how to stop this!? And how could he concentrate with her screaming!_

Silence... _Gumball looked down at her. Caralie stopped moving. Actually she wasn't moving at all. Her eyes were closed, her chest wasn't moving, and even the pink liquid had stopped sizzling her skin."Oh no..." He took a step closer to her. _

_ Caralie's purple eyes snapped open. Her nose shriveled up like a bat's, and a low growl came from her mouth. Fangs had punctured her lower lip.  
_

_ "Caralie!" Before Gumball had a chance to get to her, the newly made monster jumped out the previously broken window._

"So the Ice Queen is the reason she's like this?" Marshall asked looking at Caralie, who was currently licking the blood off her legs.

"Kinda. It turns out that we put too much vampire DNA...' Gumball groaned, "I made another vile but I am terrified to try it..." He ran his fingers through his hair again. "This thing is just one big head ache, and I know nothing about training vampires." Gumball put a hinting tone in his voice.

Marshall must not have noticed, because he only shrugged. "You got that right buddy."

Gumball stood up, "If only I knew someone. A powerful vampire who could train such a newly blooded one." He walked beside the vampire king.

"If only" Marshall kept watching the new blood.

"If only a certain vampire king would take care of his new subject."

Marshall snapped his head to glare at Gumball, "You have to be kidding me..."


	3. Pretty Please!

"But Marshall!" Gumball pleaded.

"I said no Gumball!" The vampire king started floating down the hallway, with his electric guitar axe dragging along the floor.

"You have to! It is your obligation as king of the vampires to take care of your people!" The pink prince had to jog to keep up with him.

"They aren't my people Gumwad! Get that through your thick skull!" You could practically feel the hatred coming off the vampire.

Gumball started to get winded, "At least... tell me.. why"

"You wanna know why? Because it's going to take at least twenty-five years to fully control her hunger, another twenty years to learn all her powers and add another fifty if you want her to master them!"

Gumball was still trying to catch his breath, "You are still King and it is still your responsibility" The pink prince looked up at him, "And if you help I will get Cake a date with Lord Monochromicorn so you and Fionna can be left alone for a while."

Marshall's eyes widen slightly, but his shock faded into a smirk, "You would do that for me?"

Gumball tried hard not to glare at him, "Yes and I will vouch for you if need be..."

The vampire king smiled evilly "You know that means Fi and I will be completely alone right? No one to stop us from going from tier one to nine in less than a heartbeat."

Gumball took in a deep breath, and gritted his teeth. "You must be one lucky person…"

"I might be able to convince her to go to tier fifteen since we have the alone tim-"

"What you do in your spare time is no concern of mine!" Gumball snapped. "but what is my business is whether or not you help Caralie!" he let the last of his frustrations go when Marshal gave him a surprised look.

Marshall was still slightly shocked by the pink prince's outburst, but he just simple smiled. That's what he wanted, "Ok I'll help your girlfriend, but you realize I'm going to need more than just one date alone with Fionna"

"She's not my girlfriend, and fine" He huffed. "and I will vouch for you for as long as Caralie need training."

Marshall smiled, and started floating back to the dome, "Ok, I'm going to need lots of blood and even more rope and restraints."

Gumball made a mental note as he followed the vampire king back to the dorm. Caralie was laying on the ground. Most of the pink blood was gone, all except a small ring around the vampire's mouth where her tongue could not reach. She seemed to be looking up at the roof.

"Now that she's eaten I'm sure you can come in too." Marshal smiled as they got to door. "You know if you wanna risk it." he added purposely trying to scare off the candy prince.

"No I am fine." Gumball took a slightly nervous breath in. "I need to study how you train her so I can do it in the future." He unlocked the door.

"It's your grave man" Marshal said, pushing the door opened. "Right now we just need to see if she's still in what I like to call _frenzy mode_." Marshal let Gumball take the first few steps ahead of him, "And when I say _we_ I mean _you_" The Vampire King pushed Gumball. The Pink Prince went stumbling across the room. He stopped just a few feet from the white haired vampire. She didn't move or stir at all.

Gumball jerked his head so he was glaring at the raven haired twit across the room. Marshall gave the hand signal for good luck, "You're doing great!" he whispered yelled. "If she attacks you I'll try to save you."

Gumball scowled at him,_ I swear to Glob if he's going to be the end of me…_ Caralie twitched slightly, _or she might be_ he mentally added. She must have fallen asleep, but her eyes were opening now.

"Gumball?" She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Caralie made a grossed out face. "Ew what's all over my hands?" She sat up.

"How interesting" Marshall floated over, almost on top of her. "You should have ripped out his throat by now. What gives?"

"What?!" Carlie shrieked. She jerked up slamming her head against Marshall's. "Ow!" they both whined.

Caralie started rubbing her forehead as she looked up at Gumball, "Do you mind sharing what the nightosphere is going on here?" Aggravation coated her voice.

"Well…" Gumball started but trailed.

"Well what?" Caralie's purple eyes were shooting him a glare.

"You're a vampire now, girl." Marshal sang as he strummed a few notes.

"What?" Caralie stood up. "That can't be true" Dizziness clouded her vision and she started to sway. Gumball grabbed her arm to steady her. Those purple eyes looked at him, and Gumball felt a rock land in his stomach.

"Something happened…" He mumbled. The look on her face almost killed him, but she had to know. "The Ice Queen flew into the lab and threw the candy vampire formula at you," a small blush crossed his face, "Because she thought we were _together_…" the same color rose on her cheek. "Than the formula coated itself around you and you were turned into a candy vampire… You were on a rampage for three days before we caught you…"

Caralie looked like she was in a daze, like the information didn't quite make it all the way to her brain. Gumball watched as the realization hit her eyes.

"Oh glob…" Her pale hand gripped his arm. "d-did I?" Fear filled her eyes. "Did I kill anyone?"

Gumball licked his lips. Just say it fast, like ripping off a band-aid. "Three injured and one killed" The words flew off his tongue.

Caralie's eyes turned a glowing hot pink as a sob escaped her mouth. "Oh Glob I'm going to be sick" She buried her face into his chest.

"Well don't get sick on me!" Gumball yelled trying to break her inhuman like grip on his arm. Caralie let out another cry, and he tensed up. The pink prince immediately regretted raising his voice at her.

"If she's going to be sick we'll need more blood to replace what she threw up." Marshal noted. The vampire king looked at Caralie, who was still crying on the tensed up prince. He slightly mouthed the words, "Comfort her you idiot!"

Gumball just shrugged. He'd never dealt with a crying girl before. Fionna never cried and was as tough as nails. This was completely new to him.

Marshall mimicked a hugging motion, and gumball copied him. He gently put his arms around her. Marshall gave him a thumbs up, than did a small motion that looked like he was rubbing someone's back. Gumball repeated the movement. Gumball smiled and watched as Marshall mouthed what looked like comforting words.

"It's okay Caralie…" Gumball mumbled. "Everything will be okay. We just have to work on it."

Marshall's smile turned into a smirk, as he pretended to grab the butt of his invisible lady (most likely Fionna) and forced his tongue down the make believe mouth. Gumball glared at the vampire king and shot him a bird. That was enough to make Marshall laugh out loud. "Okay love birds, time to break up the sob fest." He pulled Caralie away from the candy prince. "You are a vampire now. Get over it. You can't go back so you just have to move forward. Now dry your eyes we have some training to do before your next frenzy attack hits."

Caralie only nodded her head and wiped the pink tears from her eyes. "J-just tell me what to do." The white hair vampire sniffled "The sooner I can control this the better…" she mumbled.

"Good" An evil smirk slipped across the vampire king's face. "Now get on top of Gumball."


	4. I Must Confess I Feel Like

_**Keeper: hey guys sorry for the wait but i made this chapter super long and super funny ;D so enjoy!**_

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Gumball was laying on the ground. Caralie was almost in a pushup position on top of him. They had been like this for a full twenty minutes. "This is demeaning."

Caralie shot him a glare, "I don't even want to hear you complain. I'm the one who's not in a bra." She gritted her teeth.

"Really?" Marshall floated beside the two. "I can't really tell in that hospital gown. What about you Gumball, is the view different from your angle?"

Gumball's eyes trailed down, but Caralie's cough made him look back up, blushing. "I-I can't tell" he mumbled the lie. The view was much better from this angle.

Marshall busted out laughing, "I need to see how long you can last without blood." The vampire king looked at his watch. "It's been about an hour since you ate. You are doing extremely well for a new blood. Most would have killed this pansy by now"

"But I can smell him across the room… Why do I need to be on top of him?"

"So I can laugh at the two of you." He said simply.

Caralie growled as she pushed off of Gumball. "Perverted pig." she mumbled falling backwards, and landing on her butt. Gumball sat up and watched as Caralie started rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Awww what's wrong, new blood?" Marshall put on a smug smile and got in her face. "Getting hungry?"

"You are such a creep" Caralie pushed him away. "I'm just a little tired…" The white haired vampire started rubbing her temples. She looked up at her new king. "And your stupid smirk is giving me a headache." She shot him a glare.

Marshall made a face of disgust, "My glob you have bad blood breath." He started waving his hand.

"Not to mention how ripe you are smelling" Gumball pointed out. Caralie shot him the same glare. He tried smiling playfully. "If it is okay with your instructor" the pink prince gestured towards Marshall, "Maybe we can get you into a shower and some clean cloths."

Caralie kept rubbing her temples, "That does sound wonderful right now."

Marshall coughed, "I'm sure you'd love to help her in the shower, Gummy Bear"

Caralie ignored the comment as Gumball told him to shut up. "Are you sure Marshall shouldn't come too? I'd hate to attack you while we were alone."

_If only..._ He thought "I'm sure he has better things to do."

"As a matter of fact I do, but I will leave as soon as she drinks two more bags of blood" Marshall started float towards the door. "I'll go gets some."

"But what if I-"

"You'll be fine. I'll be less than five minutes." And with that the vampire king left.

Caralie just sighed as she sat back down. Gumball watched as a yawn escaped her lips. He simple smiled and sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

The white haired vampire sighed again and cuddled to her legs. "Just one more thing to add to my list of troubles..."

Gumball frowned. "I'm sorry Caralie. It's all my fault."

She gave him a weak smile, "Now don't you start on the whole wo is me crap. It's your fault just as it is mine"

"But it's not your fault" The pink prince gave her a confused look.

"Exactly" she smiled. "If it's your fault just as it is mine, and it's not my fault. Thhhaaann" Caralie smiled looking up at him.

"It's not my fault either" Gumball couldn't wrap his head around why she wasn't blaming him for this. Or why she wasn't upset. Or even why she was smiling at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked bringing her knees to her face. The way her head was angled made her purple eyes sparkle and that little half innocent smile just pulled the whole look together.

_Now she's just trying to look adorable_ he thought. "Well ummm you look very nice."

"I'm covered in dried blood?" She laughed.

"I ummm" _You are an idiot... A complete idiot, Gumball_

The door to the dome swung open as if to save him from saying anything else.

"I took the liberty of heating this up for you" Marshall tossed the two bags. They landed at her feet. Caralie just stared at them.

"Do I have to drink them?" She asked looking up at Marshall. Disgust had written itself all over her face.

"If you want a shower you will. And for safety reasons it might be for the best if you sleep in here"

A loud whine came from the new blood's mouth. "But wwwhhhyyy?"

"Cause as much as I want to Gumball to die in a hole some where" he chuckled slightly. "I can't let you kill him."

"I think that is the best compliment you have ever given me" Gumball mumbled.

"What can I say I promised Fi I wouldn't let anything kill you." He shrugged and picked up the bag of blood. He shoved it in Caralie's face. "Now drink"

The white haired vampire sighed and snatched the bag from Marshall. She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, luv? I didn't quite catch that." The vampire king laughed.

She sighed angrily. "How do I drink it? My fangs aren't extended..."

"You just have to think about it." Marshal smiled. "Think about drinking every last drop." His voice got quiet. "That sweet metallic warmth sliding down your throat."

Caralie was just staring at the bag. "Nope nothing. I guess I'm just not hungry."

Marshall frowned, "you either drink it now or I force it down your throat. I have better things to do than babysit you"

"Well aren't you sunshine and rainbows today" Caralie tore a slit in the top if the bag. The smell was enough to make her sick, but if she wanted the vampire king off her back for the night she had to drink it. She pinches her nose and began to drink.

"Good girl" Marshal smiled and patted her on the head.

"I'm not a dog" she mumbled between sips.

"Awwww" Marshal started using a baby voice "Isn't the little new blood adorable?" He asked Gumball.

The pink prince smiled. "For once I might agree with you Marshall"

Caralie almost we choked on the blood when she heard Gumball. "Okay okay I drank one bag. Now can I please take a shower?"

Marshall sighed, "well that's good enough for me. I'll see you two love birds later" he disappeared. "And try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone." The door to the dome opened and there was silence once again.

"So ummm" Caralie started, "That shower?"

"Oh yes! Right this way" Gumball grabbed her hand and started walking. Caralie blushed as Gumball proceeded to lead her up a flight of stairs and down a few different hallways. "I'd feel better if you used the bathroom that is in my room." He pushed open a wooden door. Pink bricks covered the walls and a darker pink trimmed the walls. A bed was raised a few steps off the floor.

"Oh! I forgot to ask." The white haired girl mumbled looking at the bed, "What are my sleeping arrangements?"

Gumball stopped for a moment, "Mmm believe it or not I have not thought that far ahead, but we can place a bed in the dome. The bathroom is just through those doors." He pointed, "I'm going to run and get some of your clothes." He placed his hand on the small of her and pushed her forward. "So I will be right back if you need me." Caralie almost thought this would have ended with him kissing her on the cheek, and a cute little pet name, but it didn't.

Gumball pushed her forward, and she walked into the bathroom. Caralie didn't really close the door all the way. The white haired girl undid the string on the hospital gown. It hit the ground. Caralie started the shower, and climbed in.

The hot water was beating against her back. It felt wonderful. Caralie closed her eyes taking in the blissfulness.

_Ok_ She thought _lets take a few steps back and make a list of everything I've done._ Caralie sighed, _First I broke up with Brendon after I found out he was only interested in the throne. Than I decided to take a few weeks of vacation out of the Death Worlds. Gumball invited me to the Candy Kingdom so we could work on a candy zombie experiments. Or was it a candy vampire project..._ "Oh it doesn't matter now." She mumbled, letting the water hit her face. _Than it happened. That ice witch or something attacked me. She threw the formula at me... _her train of thought crashed_ than I turned and I... I killed someone_. If Caralie was talking out loud she would have choked on her words. She hadn't remembered killing anyone. She didn't even remember hurting anyone. A song popped into her head.

Gumball started going through the dresser in the white haired girl's room. The banana guards are arguing about how they were going to move the bed, but didn't seem to bother Gumball. He had picked up a black pair of shorts and a white tank top for Caralie to sleep in. _All I need to do now is grab her undergarments,_ he thought. He opened up the top drawer. _Don't girls like it when these things matched?_ He asked himself picking up white silk underwear. He picked up a black bra than looked at the white tank top. _You could probably see this through the white shirt._ The image popped into his head and a smile slipped across his face, but the smile faded when the thought of anyone else seeing her burst his bubble. He put the black bra back and grabbed a laced white started out the door.

_I wonder..._ Gumball started to fumble with the little silk tag. "36C" he mumbled bemusedly. Gumball pushed open the door to his room, and he could instantly feel the moisture in the air. Steam pouring out of the bathroom. He walked over to the door, but something made him stop.

"It's hiding in the dark. It's teeth are razor sharp." _Singing?_ "There's no escape for me. It wants my soul it was my heart!"

_I knew this song! It was from one of the bands Marshall likes to blare. What is it called? Demon? No. Creature? No. Monster!_

"No one can hear me scream! Maybe it's just a dream! Maybe it's inside of me! Stop this monster!"

"I fell deeper man." Gumball sputtered out the next verse "it's just beneath the skin. I must confess I feel like a monster" Caralie stopped singing.

"I-I am sorry if I scared you." Gumball leaned against the wall beside bathroom door. He could just barely see inside.

"No you're fine." She paused, and the water shut off "I think I used all your hot water though. "

A smile crept across his face. "It's fine Caralie. I have your cloths."

"Let me guess you want to come in here and give them to me?" He could practically hear the smirk on her face.

"Maybe" he chuckled. "But unfortunately I am a gentlemen so I will just have to settle for handing them to you." he stuck the cloths through the door, and she took them. A few minutes later Caralie's clean smiling face was in front of him. "You look refreshed." Gumball mumbled looking her up and down.

"I think you've been around Marshall too much today." She smiled, and started walking towards the door.

Gumball followed close behind, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Caralie messed with her wet white hair. "You've been awfully flirty today."

"Maybe you just haven't noticed." _My Glob I am turning into Marshal._ Caralie giggled, _Maybe that's not a completely bad thing._

Caralie stopped at the dome's door. She sighed, "I see you put my bed in there…" there was a certain sadness to her voice.

Gumball frowned, "I am sorry but it is only for the time being." he opened the door. "Just until you can control your candy cravings" He smiled at her, but she still looked unsettled. "Mmmm would you feel better if I brought down a cot down here and slept outside the dome?" Her sparkling purple eyes looked up at him, and she nodded. "Okay you go on in. I will be back in a few minutes. The pink prince watched as the white haired vampire walked in. Her hips swayed slightly as she did.

By the time Gumball got back down stairs with his sleeping bag, Caralie was all snug underneath the her blankets. Gumball placed his sleeping bag right beside the dome. The closest spot to where Caralie laid. As the candy prince laid down, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Caralie being the last thing he saw before sleeping, and he wished she would be the first thing he saw when he woke up too.


	5. Sweet Dreamsnot

"Oh sweet sweet Caralie" The voice echoed into the darkness.

Chills rolled down Caralie's back. _Oh Glob no… please let it just be a bad dream_, she thought. She closed her eyes. "Come on wake up" She mumbled."Please please wake up"

"Awww I forgot how cute your nieveity was." a cold hand touched her jaw.

Caralie flinched, "Brandon!" Her eyes snapped open and she pushed the teen who had laid his hand on her.

HIs navy blue hair covered his eyes as he stumbled backwards. A big creepy smile was written, "What's wrong sweetheart?" He straightened up. His golden eyes shined dispite the darkness.

"You know damn well what's wrong!" Caralie shouted taking afew steps back. "Get the fuck out of my dream you good for nothing, two-faced lier!"

His laugh sent another wave of chills down her spin. "You're awfully pale, Sugar. What's wrong?" His smile would put the dirtiest conmen to shame.

"Well maybe its cause I can't even stand looking at you anymore." She gritted her teeth.

"Awww are you still mad at me?" Brandon whined in a childish tone, "I thought we moved past this?" He smirked.

"Moving past you playing with my heart just so you can be king of the death worlds? Uh I think not." Bitterness coated her words. "You used me..."

Brandon only smiled, "Sweet swert naive Caralie. Everyone is using you." The navy haired teen said bluntly. "I used you to get to the throne. You mom uses you so you can take over when she wants to quit. The citizens use you as a person in power to blame things on." He paused as if to save the best for the last, "And the candy prince of yours is using you too"

"Shut up!" Caralie's shout echoed in the black abyss.

"Looks like I struck a nerve." He smirked. "But dont worry honey" Brandon grabbed her hand. She tried breaking his grip but it was too strong. He jerked her closer. Their bodies were pressed together. "But don't worry darling. I will always take you back." Brandon slammed his lips into Caralie's, shoving his tongue down her mouth.

_**SMACK! **_

Caralie's hand left a red mar on Brandon's face. His smirk turned into a frown.

"I'll remember this, Luv. It will only mark your submission so much sweeter, but until than remember." He smirked "Everyone is going to use you."

...

Gumball woke up to the sound of nails scratching on glass. The pink prince rubbed the tiredness out and looked over at the dome. The white haired angel had now turned into a drooling blood craving monster.

The pink prince only sighed and got out of his sleeping bag. His back was complaining from sleeping on the floor. The noise Caralie's nail made agaisnt the glass was giving him a headache.

_Great it is going to be one of _those _days, _he thought, grabbing a couple bags of blood from a cooler. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Good morning my little vampire. I brought you some breakfes-" Gumball found himself on tge ground with a new found sharp pain in his neck. _Damn it..._ the pink prince thought. _I should have just put the damn blood bags in first..._

"C-Caralie! Get off!" Gumball tried pushing her off, only to have the vampire pin his arms down. The candy prince could his energy leaving his body. _It is too early for this... I kinda wanna go back to sleep. _Gumball leaned his head back and was actually starting to relax. _Must be the lack of blood..._ Gumball vision started to blurr and fade from dark to light. The last thing he saw before passing out was a grayish red figure floating towards him.

...

"Come on you pansy wake up."

Gumball had a metallic taste in his mouth as he started to come to. He was hoping to see a cheerful face, but instead he was greeted by the vampire king. Marshall was holdingbhis cut wrist over the candy prince's mouth.

"For the love of!" Gumball pushed the bleed arm away from him. "Caralie is the vampire! Not me!"

"I saved you candy ass thank you very much. You should be thanking me." Marshall floated intp a sitting postion.

"Why would I thank you?! You were trying to poison me!" The pink prince shouted

"Here's something for your science book bubba. Vampire blood heals. You should be happy I came when I did. I thought the two of you were getting it on but when I saw the color of you skin turn grey, and I knew she was satisfying her hungry for food and _not _her hungry for

Gumball coughed loudly to stop the vampire king from saying anything else. He glared at him, "How did you get her off me?"

"I hit her over the head with my bass." Marshall said matter of factly.

"What?!" Gumball blurted as he jumpped up. "Where is she? Is she okay?" The concern grew with every question he asked.

"Relax gummie bear." He laughed. "Your girlfriend is in her bed, fast asleep after her big delouse Gumball feast."

Gumball sighed, "I kinda forgot about the frenzy mode vampire's posses"

"You know for a genius, you're an idiot..." Marshal mumbled.

"I'm not a fucking morning person Marshall!" Gumball shouted.

The Vampire King stared blanckly at his pink friend, "Woa man take a chill pill." Marshall noticed there were bags still under his eyes. "Gumball?" Marshall said in a cheerful tone

"..." Gumball had slupted over, glaring at the ground in front of him.

"Gummmbbaalll" Marshall sang this time as he played what strings were left on his bass.

"..." The pink princess's glare shifted to Marshall.

"Gummy Bear! Gum-mie-ie-ie-ie Bear-ear-ear-ear!"

"For the love of Glob what do you want!"

Marshall stopped playing and singing all together. "Go back to bed." He said simple. "In _your_ bed. In _your _room_._"

"No I have to supervise you when you're training Caralie." He fought back a yawn.

"There won't be any training till she wakes up. Man you have a few hours. Go catch a few Zs." Marshall started pushing the pink prince towards the door.

"But what about Caralie."

"Your girlfriend will be fine. Now go to bed." He pushed Gumball out the door.

"She's not my girlfriend!" The door slammed in his face.


End file.
